Mysterious Presents
by Heyarandomgal
Summary: Jess is getting anonymous gifts on valentines day who are they from?


**Hey another story from me, but this is probably going to be a one shot, because I have to finish my other stories first this was written AGES ago when the internet and computer broke and I hand wrote it so here it is. : ) :D.**

Jess' P.O.V.

I walked into the ARC and remembered why I loved Valentine's Day so much everyone was smiling, even I was smiling even though I probably wouldn't get anything even if I am hoping to get something of a certain military man.  
>As I got to the main control room, and could see the ADD, I saw a bright red gift bag. I walked faster to the ADD to see what it was; when I got there I opened it and took out a bar of chocolate. My favourite one, by this time I was smiling so much until I sat down and looked at the label on the bag, because instead of a name all it said was, <em>To Jess, Happy Valentine's day. <em>I checked the other side of the label but there was no name.

10 minutes later and I still haven't worked out who it could be, it wouldn't be any of the scientists even though I knew some of them liked me, they were too shy, it won't be one of the soldiers they would put their names on it they have lots of confidence.  
>Abby has Connor, Emily has Matt, and the only person left is...<p>

"Hey Jess." Becker said walking up to me.  
>"Hey Becker." I said turning my chair around to face him.<br>"Can I have an access band please? I've lost my other one." Becker said smiling at me, with that heart breaking smile.  
>"Of course you can Becker. One sec." I said turning back around and opening the draw for his access band. What I wasn't expecting to see was another gift bag so I picked it up and put on the desk and turned back around and got Becker his access band.<p>

"Here you go, try and not to lose this one Becker."  
>"Thanks Jess. Someone's popular who they from?" Becker said pointing towards the gifts on the desk.<br>Well that just ruled Becker out so I've now officially ran out of ideas who they are.  
>"I don't know. I want to know though. What's the point of sending gifts if you won't tell the person who they are?" I said getting frustrated.<br>"I don't know to be honest Jess, but they might tell you who they are eventually." Becker said before turning around and walking away.

I didn't think of that they could reveal themselves before the end of the day. With that problem sorted I opened the gift bag to find another bar of chocolate and a necklace. I put the chocolate bar with the other one and looked at the necklace; it was a silver heart with my birthstone in it, an amethyst so that means this person knows my birthday then I saw a note at the bottom of the bag, which said, _Have you guessed who I am yet Jess? _This was really annoying me now, but I've got work to do so I ignored the note and put on the necklace, and started to work.

**Becker's P.O.V.  
><strong>I had everything set up, Jess should be in here soon, and then she can see the last present and realise that it's me. I thought to myself.  
>10 minutes later Jess, walked into the locker room and luckily there was no-one else was in here.<br>"Hey Jess."  
>"Oh hey Becker, you alright?" Jess asked walking over to her locker.<br>"Yeah I'm fine thanks you?" I asked Jess while she was opening her locker.  
>"Another one! And yeah I'm fine I just want to know who this person is!" Jess said looking at the gift bag inside her locker.<p>

Jess picked up the bag and looked inside and saw the earrings I'd bought her to go with the necklace which I'd noticed she was wearing which made me really happy that she like my gift, because it was hard to find a necklace that would 1 Suit Jess and 2 Be appropriate for valentine's day.  
>Jess put the earrings back into her locker and picked up the note from the bottom of the bag, and read it in her head<em>, I hope you like the earrings they will go nice with the necklace, and you look beautiful as always. I hope you've had a nice day Jess. Becker x.<em>

I could tell when Jess had got to the end because her face was covered in shock and surprise, then she turned round to me and said, "It's you?" Shock evident in her face.  
>"Yeah, it's me I just wanted to let you know I liked you..." I said getting nervous even though I had prepared all of this earlier.<p>

Jess looked really happy and surprised when I said this so to prove that I really did mean it, I moved closer to Jess and went to kiss her.  
>But before I could Matt walked in so we jumped apart and Matt didn't seem to notice he was just looking around then said. "Have any of you seen Emily?"<br>"Yeah she's in the menagerie with Abby." Jess said blushing a little bit from our almost kiss.

When Matt had left to go to the menagerie, I turned back to Jess and smiled and moved closer to her again and this time actually got to kiss Jess and it was amazing!  
>Kissing Jess is absolutely amazing I don't know why it took me so long to finally pluck up the courage to ask Jess out.<p>

Jess and I kissed for a few more minutes before we were interrupted by someone saying, "Well it's about time!" Quinn.  
>Me and Jess broke apart and Jess started to blush, and I wiped the lipstick off my mouth before we both turned round to see Abby, Connor, Matt, Emily and Danny all standing there staring at us.<p>

"What are you all doing here?" Jess asked blushing even more.  
>"Well I was looking for Connor." Abby said.<br>"I was going to the canteen." Matt said, and Emily added, "Me too."  
>"I was getting my lunch." Danny said walking over to his locker, and getting his lunch out.<br>"I saw you on the cameras." Was of course Connor's answer.  
>Everyone just stared at Connor with a what the hell look; mine was mainly a glare though.<p>

"Well you can all go now." Jess said looking at everyone apart from me, so everyone left apart from Danny who was just smiling at us.  
>"What is it Quinn?" I asked getting annoyed with him, but he kept smiling at us.<br>"Oh it's nothing you two carry on doing what you were doing." He said before walking out of the locker room, leaving just Jess and me in here.  
>"I've got to go Becker." Jess said kissing me on the cheek and turning to leave, but I stopped her and turned her back around and said. "Is that is? Don't I deserve more because I hid all of them presents?" I asked, smiling.<p>

**Jess' P.O.V. **  
>"Ok ok you can have another kiss." I said smiling and leaning up to kiss Becker again, but more passionate this time.<br>After a few more minutes of kissing I pulled away and said, "Becker I really have to go now."  
>"Ok but come to mine at 7 o'clock tonight for dinner." Becker said smiling.<br>"Ok I'll be there." I said walking towards the exit but when I was right next to it I turned round and said, "Oh and by the way pink doesn't suit you so you might want to get rid of it before the soldiers see you," And after I said that I left, thinking of what I would wear to Becker's tonight.

**There you go another story from me, I really should update my other ones though, but they will be updated soon. Thanks for reading this as some people probably know by now I love getting reviews so please make me happy and review thanks loads! :) :D :) :D.**_  
><em>


End file.
